You're Mine (Himuro X Reader)
by theasianwriter
Summary: In some circumstances, having a jealous boyfriend might give you the best sex you'll yet to experience. One-shot.


_In some circumstances, having a jealous boyfriend might give you the best sex you'll yet to experience_

 _ **A/N: Requested by Misamime. Hey, sorry for the long wait :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the character Himuro Tatsuya.**_

* * *

Some may find it rather odd, but in their relationship, it was Himuro who'll get easily jealous and she'll be the one consoling him that there's nothing to worry about.

He may not look like it but he gets worked up on little things. Though this is the case, [Name] rarely sees him angry. The only thing that he'll do is peer at her from time to time, heave a sigh until she'll be the one to ask him if something's wrong. After that, everything will be fine and dandy.

But this particular case seemed to tick off Himuro more than the past one, that [Name] didn't actually notice that something's wrong until he grabbed her and they went to the nearest hotel there is.

He caught her by surprise, really. She didn't even know he was there. One minute, she was talking to Kagami, Himuro's childhood friend in the States. They were having a good time in a café talking about Himuro. He shared a lot of things she didn't even know about her boyfriend. Kagami told her all there is to know about Himuro. Then, the next thing happened in a blur.

The bell above the door chimed, indicating a new customer has arrived. The next thing she knew, Himuro was already beside her. He harshly pulled her behind him and said something to Kagami which made the latter cross his brows in confusion.

"Himuro, why did you do that? You know Kagami's still there, right?" It was so unusual of him to cause a scene in a crowded place like that.

"Let him rot there," he coldly replied and pulled her wrists.

Which leads her in her current situation. She was currently being dragged by Himuro in the hotel's hallways while they head into their room. She has a fine guess what they're going to do here, when she just realized it was not just some typical hotel. It was a love hotel.

The moment he slid the card and opened the door to the room, he pushed her inside and slammed her to the nearest wall, fusing their lips together.

[Name] involuntarily moaned at the kiss. She doesn't know what has gotten into him to get worked up like this but she can't resist kissing him back. She didn't even mind the pain caused in her back due to hardly hitting the wall.

Their teeth clashed, their tongues tangled, their breaths mixed with each other's pants. The kiss was digressing but it made her yearn to ask for more- need more.

Himuro roughly pulled away, his lips red and glazed. He was heaving for air while he looked at her sharply, his hidden eye peeking lightly from his bangs.

"Are you that needy, huh [Name]?" He caged her between his arms, his hips pressing into her, preventing her to move.

"What?" Her mind was so fuzzy to answer coherently. [Name] doesn't know what he's talking about.

He clucked his tongue and leered at her tousled appearance and maliciously smiled.

"You know what I'm talking about," he lifted her up by forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. He went towards the bed and without warning, let them fall on it. "Am I not enough for you, huh?"

He breathed into her ear, making her shiver and proceeded to whisper to her, "What does Kagami have that I don't?"

[Name] clamped her mouth shut when Himuro bit the tip of her ear. This jealousy of his can really rile him up in unexpected ways.

"Tatsuya, we were just chatting earlier, there's nothing to worry about," she tried to reassure him but instead of calming down he pinned her by the shoulders and covered her under his shadow.

"Nothing to worry about?" he growled and kissed her on the lips. It was far different from how their kisses usually went. The kiss was rough- a mix of pleasure and pain that [Name] doesn't know if she should ask for more and slap the hell out of her jealous boyfriend who is too over protective.

She pushes him away and quickly turned their positions. She straddled him and pinned his arms above his head. [Name] used two of her hands to securely hold it and stared down at Himuro.

"What the fuck are you yapping about, Tatsuya?" she gave him her best glare at him with the hopes of it taking effect but Himuro calmly looked at her, clearly he wasn't buying what she's trying to do.

"So, does Kagami let you dominate him?" he spat out, almost breaking [Name]'s patience.

"I told you, we were just chatting! Where in the world did you get that idea?" she tightened her hold on his wrists, slowly getting irritated at Himuro's stubbornness.

"Fool other guys with that crap, [Name], but not me," he irritates her even more when he smirked at her, as if telling her that she wouldn't be able to tame him and she just have to submit.

No way in hell. Two can play his game.

Still straddling him, she bent her upper body side wards, reaching towards the bedside drawer and opened it. She smiled when she found what she was expecting to find there.

Before Himuro could decide to flip their position, she grabbed the satin cloth and slammed the drawer close. Bringing his arms up above his head, she tied it with the satin and gave a little tug to secure it.

"Say something crappy again and I'll swear you'll have blue balls," she threatened and tilted her head as she leaned down to kiss Himuro.

She demanded submission from him, but he resisted in a way that she deepened their kiss by twisting their tongues together and never stopped to take a breath.

Then she realized that he did that on purpose to piss her off. She tore her lips away from his and glared at him.

"What?" he smiled at her. Earlier, he was acting like a jealous boyfriend and now he's all smiles to piss her off. What the hell is he trying to do? She wanted to kiss him again to tear that annoyingly charming smile off his face.

"Fuck you," she spat and pressed him further on the bed.

"By all means, [Name]. Do it." She knew he was teasing him and even though she tied him up and she has control over him, he still manages to manipulate her depending on what he wants her to do.

She must not give in to him. "Oh, I will. You'll see."

She'll have to tease him, bend him to her will. She's not used to dominating him but when he's stubborn enough to bring them in a love hotel because of his jealousy; she'll have to take some measures.

"I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile off your face."

He raised a brow at her declaration, "Oh, really?"

Instead of answering, [Name] fiddled with the hem of her dress and stretching the strap and letting it fall, doing the same thing to the other. She made sure that he was watching her every action by never breaking eye contact.

Touching him won't be called teasing, but making him desire to touch her will be much more satisfying.

She bit her lower lip to seem seductive and looked at him under her lashes. He was intently looking at her. His face showed calmness but she knew better than that.

Proceeding to her plan, she teasingly hitched her skirt all the way to her thighs, showing him skin, but still covering some for his imagination to run wild.

There's only one thing left: Words.

Apparently, she discovered that she can turn him on faster with words rather than feeling him up. She knew that he secretly loves talking dirty.

"So, why did you think I tied you up, huh?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear. She can feel him tense under her words and she smiled. Her plan was working.

"I'm not going to let you touch me as long as your hands are tied, hun. Just watch me, yeah?"

She lightly traced the outline of his ear with her tongue before going back to her earlier position and adjusted her hips to meet his.

He was still fully clothed but his breathing became ragged, full with anticipation of what she's going to do next. He silently watched her with those eyes with such intensity.

She tried not to get intimidated, as to this is the first time she's about to do something so bold and pressed on.

With eyes closed, [Name] discarded her dress and gingerly threw it on the floor, leaving her in her mismatched underwear. Clearly, because Himuro bringing her in some love hotel was unexpected.

She looked at him to see his reaction. His eyes travelled all around her body. She can feel the heat of his haze burning that she can't help but to moan.

"Nice set of undies," he remarked. Despite of him trying to irritate her, his voice was throaty and he was getting affected. Of course, [Name] can tell. She was sitting on it, after all.

She ignored what he said and looked at him with hooded eyes.

She looked up and saw her reflection staring back at her. Well, this is a love hotel. Some people must be kinky enough to enjoy watching themselves while doing the deed.

Or she could use this to her advantage.

She tilted Himuro's head and made him look upwards. She saw his eyes widen a bit at the scene before him. Surely, he could see their current situation.

"Like what you see up there?" [Name] giggle lightly.

She started to roll her hips against his. Slightly brushing on his pants and quickly pulling her weight off of him when she felt him raising his hips for more contact.

"No touching," she reminded him and seductively smiled. She slowly unhooked her bra, squeezing it like Himuro always does to her.

[Name] closed her eyes and imagined that Himuro was the one touching her. She tipped her head backwards when her hands slowly went downwards until it reached her panties.

Careful not to make any contact with Himuro but still straddling him, she rubbed herself through the cotton fabric separating her hands and her wet clit.

She imagined Himuro's hand was the one caressing her body, making her feel hot. She let out a whimper and fastened her pace almost grinding on Himuro's crotch at the lack of touch she was having.

She opened one eye to peek at her boyfriend and saw him struggling to break free from the satin. His biceps tensed as he pulled in vain, hoping to break the cloth. He was doing that while looking at her with lust.

"Can't get out of there, hun?" she teased and moaned halfway when she sneaked her hand inside her underwear.

"I can help you with that." He was almost growling that what he said was too incoherent for [Name] to understand, but she knew she had him wrapped.

"I'd rather do it myself than- ahh..nghh-" She didn't finish what she was supposed to say when she felt her climax building inside her. She opened her legs wide enough for Himuro to get a clear view and settled under his bulge beneath her.

As she felt that familiar gush of pleasure flooding her senses, she unconsciously grinds against him while riding out her orgasm. Her mouth was hanging at the pleasure she was having with no sounds coming, her head lolled back.

She was almost taken aback when she felt two large arms encasing her. She rolled her hips one last time before opening her eyes and saw Himuro looking at her like a prey.

"Wha- how did you-?" Her mind was still hazy from the orgasm she just had.

"You didn't tie me well, [Name]. Now, don't ever tease me like that ever again or you'll regret it."

He flipped their positions with her lying on her back. She never got the chance to tell him to stop when he surprised her by covering her eyes with the same satin she used earlier.

"What do you think you're doing, Tatsuya?!" She thrashed in vain knowing that her strength will never match his.

"You used this on me, so why can't I?" He chuckled, telling her that he's obviously scheming something. "They say, when you take one of the five senses, the remaining heightens the capability."

[Name] sucked in her teeth as she anticipated his following actions. She can't see him, so she has to rely on what she hears and feels. He happened to be taking advantage from it.

She felt his hot breath tickling her ear, blowing into it slowly. She shuddered like he did when she did that to him as his hands roamed around her body, the heat spreading through her like wildfire.

He played with her breasts, teasing the hardened nubs. Rolling them in his thumb and pinching it, licking it afterwards. His knees lightly pressed on her covered core.

He placed a chaste kiss on her parted lips and felt him move on the side of the bed. It seems like he got out of the bed and somewhere- the bathroom maybe? The sudden lack of heat left her buzzing with fervor, as much as she hated to admit. She was getting impatient.

Soon, of what it seems like a very long wait, she heard something ripping and the left side of the mattress sunk in, indicating he climbed on the bed again.

She doesn't know what he has up on his sleeve but it's enough to make her go silent.

"Now, don't think I forgot why I brought you here, [Name]," he was back on whispering on her ear. "I don't need you to explain why you've been hanging out with Taiga and it seems like you need a reminder of whom you belong to."

"Tch," [Name] can't say anything unintelligible because Himuro started to explore her body.

From the sensitive side on her down to her swelling buds due to his earlier teasing, he caressed her curves that shouts loudly of possessiveness.

She suddenly felt him kissing her. He swiped his tongue on her bottom lip, making her open her mouth, letting him invade and play with her tongue.

"This is mine," Himuro claimed. He kissed her like he was claiming everything she has as his.

"This is mine." He sucked her flesh between her breasts, surely leaving an angry mark there. He was marking her.

He moved downwards to her wet region. No matter how she closes her legs, she willingly spread her thighs open for him, in the end.

He removed her panties quickly, sliding them out of her legs. As soon as the last piece of clothing was gone, [Name] felt him kiss her so softly; she almost lost control of her hips and almost pushed them in his face.

"This is mine."

She managed to strangle a moan threatening to go out of her throat. A few moments ago, he was the one tied, helplessly watching her as she teased him, how did he take control of the things so quickly and made her squirming below him, making her a moaning mess?

What he did next caught her off-guard yet again. She heard something vibrating and 'it' suddenly made contact with her mouth.

Holy shit, where did he found a vibrator?!

"Suck," he ordered. With that air of authority in his voice, she complied in a beat. He made the vibrator go in and out of her mouth, sometimes slowing the pace and sometimes pushing it further. He released it with a sound and leisurely dragged it along her body.

"Let's see, shall we?" His voice was like the satin they used, it was so soft that it was like caressing her body every time he speaks. A complete contrast on what he is doing to her.

He made the vibrator linger on her entrance for awhile, moving it towards her clit. Though she cannot see, she felt his gaze focused on her. "Tell me, [Name]. Will any other man bring you pleasure like I do?" he pressed the vibrator on her entrance, barely inside but enough to make her whimper with pleas.

"Will they ever satisfy you like I do?" he asked her, his voice turning husky and rough, losing its velvety touch.

"T-Tatsuya," she cried. She completely forgot about her plan and the desperate need to feel him inside of her isolated her rational thoughts.

He pushed the vibrator inside her in one go, filling her up. She moaned at the tingling feeling. It invaded her body without any preparation, yet it didn't hurt. He started to move it inside her, the vibrating motion spreading inside her, but it wasn't enough.

She needs Himuro, not a sex toy. Sure, it would satisfy her but it wouldn't give her the complete pleasure.

"Tat...Tatsuya- I need... Tatsuya..ngghh." It was hard to form words especially if you're in the midst of incredible but incomplete pleasure building inside you.

"What did you say, [Name]? I didn't hear you that clearly." He changed the pace and moved the vibrator in slow, languid strokes, making it even harder for her to speak.

"I need... I need you," she whispered but it was all that Himuro needed to take the vibrator out of her, rip the packet of condom that's been in his hands and tease her again.

"Then, say that you're mine," he kissed her again, but this time, it wasn't just possessiveness. He kissed her with such passion that cleared [Name]'s head with one answer.

"I'm yours."

He removed the blind fold on her eyes and [Name] squinted them to adjust to the light. When she finally did, the first thing that she saw almost brought her hand to her eyes to cover them. She saw their reflection on the mirror above them and she can't believe that it was them before her eyes.

He pushed inside her and didn't stop for a breather. He immediately moved inside her, building both of their orgasms, driving them to the edge. He was moving so fast, almost pulling out but only to slam back in.

Their voices filled with pleasure mingled with each other as they found their peak together. She held on him tightly and mirrored his pace as waves of pleasure surged through their bodies.

* * *

They lay beside each other looking at the evident line on the center of the ceiling. It was just minutes after they realized that they can conceal the mirror above them with one click using the multi-purpose remote control.

"You really go all out when you're jealous, huh?" [Name] flashed Himuro a teasing smile.

He turned away from her gaze and acted like it didn't have any effect on him, "Just claiming what's mine."

She giggled and hugged him affectionately and kissed the corner of his lips, "Sure you did, hun."

 _ **Reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated.**_

 _ **Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_


End file.
